Nicole-Susie Friendship
The friendship between historic Power Rangers, Nicole Holden and Susie Gold began in the Pretty in Blue mini-series of Power Rangers: Thunderstorm. Friednship History Nicole was highly respected during his time as leader of the Power Rangers, and is shown to have some of the best martial arts skills of the Rangers. Nicole is also the only one to ever best Susie in single combat when Susie was still the much more powerful Aqua Ranger (although the two tie in a martial arts competition before Susie becomes evil). It is also hinted that Susie still looks up to Nicole as a great leader, when he asks Susie for leadership advice after Nicole becomes the Gold Ranger, even though Nicole is assumed to be second in command. She also traded duties with Susie during their Thunderstorm season 1 and Time Force tenures with one as red and the other as 6th member. Though in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, when Nicole is turned evil by Maligore, she fights Susie and dangles her over the edge of Maligore's pit, saying "Now I have all the Muscles and the Power." this Line could be taken to meaning one of two things: #A reference to Nicole's incredible strength, something that Susie had when he was possessed by the Sword of Darkness. In "The Blue Candle", Nicole fought Goldonna in an attempt to retrieve the Blue Candle and save Susie's Aqua Ranger powers, but aborted the effort to return to Earth to save Susie's life. Susie's Aqua Ranger powers weakened from that point on until they failed completely in "Blue No More". Though Susie didn't blame Nicole for the loss of his powers, Nicole himself obviously took the failure deeply to heart. She lamented in "Missing Blue" that she was the reason Susie lost her power, and even years later in "King for a Day", she was adamant about rescuing Susie for fear of failing her again. Trivia *Both attended Riverside High. **Nicole attended in the first season of Thunderstorm, but left to attend a Peace Conference and Susie attended in the second season of the Thunderstorm series and graduated in the Turbo finale. *Both were the original Pink Rangers. **Nicole was the Thunderstorm Pink Ranger and Susie became the pink ranger in Geo Force and Turbo. *Both her friends with fellow Thunderstorm rangers, Carmen Rodriguez and Drew Hale. *Nicole was Susie's original best friend. *Susie had a crush on Nicole's fellow ranger, Drew. *It was later revealed in Super Megaforce that Susie is engaged to Nicole's younger brother and former Red Ranger, Andy Holden. *Both had different positions in the Power Ranger series. **Nicole was the Pink Ranger and the leader of the Thunderstorm Ranger team while Susie was the sixth ranger and Susie was the pink ranger and leader in Geo Force and Nicole was the sixth ranger. *Susie gave her Aqua Ranger powers to Nicole in the episode "The Blue Candle". *Nicole became friends with Susie's teammates whom they replaced Nicole and her former ranger teammates. *They both used swear words in the movie Power Rangers Turbo: The Movie. *Nicole was a maid of honor, along with Anna Thomas-Carson at Susie's wedding to Andy Holden, Nicole's brother. *They both have kids in the mere future. Nicole has a son named Cooper, while Susie had a daughter named, Julie. Category:Friendships Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm